gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Holly Holliday
Holly Holliday is a recurring character and a substitute teacher at William McKinley High School. She seems to be able to teach many subjects and is laid-back. She is portrayed by Gwyneth Paltrow. Biography ﻿Holly Holliday is a laid back, cool substitute teacher who replaced Will Schuester, teaching Spanish, when he was sick and unable to work. Not much is known about her, but it is revealed in Sexy that she can also teach Sex-Ed. Holly has a kind nature, as demonstrated when helping Santana and Brittany admit their feelings for each other. Season Two In her first episode The Substitute, Holly substituted for Will Schuester in Spanish class. When Kurt Hummel became tired of Rachel being the leader/dictator of Glee Club during Mr. Schue's absence and heard Holly singing Conjunction Junction, he suggested her to be Will's substitute as Glee Club adviser. She accepted. When walking into the Glee room, she slides over the buttered floor that Puck made as a substitute teacher prank, much to the surprise of the New Directions. The Glee kids attempt to trick her by switching names, but Holly tells them she knows they're lying, and explains that she knows their names because she watched New Directions perform at Regionals, coming in last. Puck questions if she can actually sub for Mr. Schue, because as an adult, she doesn't know much about today's music, suggesting Cee Lo Green. She then performed Forget You with the New Directions and quickly gained their trust (except for Rachel, who seems to resent her talent) because, unlike Will, she listens to the suggestions of the club. Holly then gains Rachel's trust, when she asks Rachel what sort of music she wants to perform. When Rachel describes the song, she and Holly perform Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag from the musical Chicago. Holly even gains the trust and friendship of acting principal, Sue Sylvester, which results in Will getting fired and replaced with Holly. She feels guilty for Will losing his job, but feels that her more relatable personality is better than Will's more authoritarian approach, and refuses to pass up the opportunity presented to her. However, when her more wild and laidback attitude results in inspiring Mercedes Jones to damage Sue's car as an act of revenge for taking the tater-tots from the school lunch, Holly is left horrified at how she has failed as a teacher. She then goes to Will, asking for advice, where she reveals that several years ago, she was a much more uptight, meek and rigid sort of teacher, who ended up getting punched in the face by a girl who did not like her methods. They talk and drink beer together for a while. This resulted in her taking on a more relaxed and flaky personality, so as to better relate with the kids. At this moment, Will's ex-wife Terri up, and assuming that she and Will are on a date, begins to openly insult Holly and making demands of Will. Holly watches as Will dismisses his ex-wife, feeling awkward about it. Later when Will returns as the adviser again of the glee club, he finds himself shocked by how the kids, while glad he was back, were unhappy with the fact he refused to hear them out. Realizing that Holly was somewhat right in her method of teaching, he sought her out, and found her teaching history, dressed up like Mary Todd Lincoln. Will explained about how he wanted to perform a certain song, but that he wanted it to appeal to the Glee Club, and asked for her help in modernizing it. Together, Holly and Will take lead vocals as they and New Directions perform a mash-up of [[Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella|''Umbrella'' and Singin' in the Rain]]. In Sexy, Holly Holliday is back giving sex education lessons at McKinley High. Will asks her to educate the group through song, prompting Holly to perform Joan Jett's Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah). Will later rehearses a rendition of Prince's Kiss with her, culminating in a kiss. Holly turns down his advances, explaining that she would end up hurting him. Puck and Lauren plan to make a sex tape, until Holly informs them that it would be considered child pornography. A shocked Puck joins the celibacy club as a result. Annoyed by Holly's lessons, Emma has the celibacy club perform Afternoon Delight for New Directions, unaware that the song is about sex. Carl approaches Holly about counseling, revealing that Emma is still a virgin. Emma confesses that she may have feelings for Will, and Carl tells her he will be moving into a hotel until she is certain of her feelings. Holly also counsels Santana and Brittany when they express confusion about their sexuality. She joins them for a performance of Landslide by Fleetwood Mac, after which Santana confesses that she is in love with Brittany and wants to be with her, but is afraid of being ostracized by the student body for being in a same-sex relationship. Holly is dismissed from her teaching position due to parental complaints about her classes. She tells Will that she wants to learn about romance; he offers to teach her, and they kiss. Although Holly isn't in Original Song, she and Will are on the phone after New Directions wins Regionals, and Will says that he loves her. It is assumed that this is in response to Holly saying she loves him. On an pizza date with Will she gave him the idea for the "night of neglect" prompting A Night Of Neglect. Dustin hit on her (under Sue's instructions) and nearly got in a fight with Will. During the "night of neglect" concert, she performs Adele's Turning Tables ''as a breakup song to Will. She moved to Cleveland to teach French for 4 months, and hence breaks up with Will. When he asks if she will someday settle down, she says that there is a possibility of that happening, but tells him that she won't be settling down with him because he is "in love with someone else". She shares one last kiss with Will and turns to go, but Will asks if she will come back to visit someday. She repeats her trademark phrase "I thought you'd never ask," and leaves. Trivia *It is possible that she holds something against Lindsay Lohan after considering her as 'really crazy'. *In Sexy, she reveals to Puck and Lauren that she made a sex tape with J.D. Salinger. However, it was not successful. *She attended a women's college (popularly believed to be Smith College, in the Pioneer Valley of Massachusetts) where she had sexual relations with women. *Her catchphrase is "I thought you'd never ask." *She never signs more than a month-to-month lease. *She only eats off paper plates *She claims that her cucumber and condom example made ''VeggieTales "hilarious". *She lives on one night stands. *Once moved out of a town where a guy asked her to marry him. *She is "deathly allergic to commitment." (A Night of Neglect) *She gets a tingle every time she hears the name Ani DiFranco. *She can speak Spanish and French. *She has a personality and an attitude that resembles April Rhodes. *Despite hinting at a return at the end of A Night Of Neglect, Holly did not appear in Season Three. *Wants a relationship to last more than 32 hours. *Helped Santana and Brittany. And helped Santana reveal her feelings as being a lesbian . Songs Solos Season Two: Touchme.jpg|Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) (Sexy)|link=Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) Landslide.png|Landslide (Sexy)|link=Landslide 542px-Tables.jpg|Turning Tables (A Night of Neglect)|link=Turning Tables Solos (In a Duet) Season Two: 600px-Glee207_485.jpg|Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (Rachel) (The Substitute)|link=Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag 180496 197701950257255 135216593172458 662099 3817568 n.jpg|Kiss (Will) (Sexy)|link=Kiss Solos (In a Group Number) Season Two: * Forget You (The Substitute) (With Artie and Mercedes) *Singing In the Rain/Umbrella (The Substitute) (With Will and Artie) Unreleased Songs Season Two: *Conjunction Junction (The Substitute) Photos 180496 197701950257255 135216593172458 662099 3817568 n.jpg 542px-Tables.jpg 600px-Glee207 485.jpg Glee - Landslide.jpg Gweneth.png Holly.jpg Holly Holliday and Mr Schue.jpeg Holly holliday.jpg Hollyholiday22.jpg Holprofi.jpg Jazzersize.jpg Landslide.png Mike thumbsup.jpg Pepper potts.gif S1.png Sx.jpg Touchme.jpg Tumblr lhsux1XCeQ1qfyijao1 400.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-00h20m47s195.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Former William McKinley High School Teachers